1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a thermal compensation system, and more particularly to a thermal compensation system for a milling machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
During operation of a conventional milling machine, heat may be generated that causes deformation of parts of the conventional milling machine. This deformation may in turn cause positioning errors of a work piece that lead to manufacturing errors. Cooling systems alone may fail to correct the manufacturing errors.